


I Challenge You

by nothingwrongwithnerds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (though that's not really specified too much i wanna mention it if it isn't your dealio), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), God there's so many tags be ready bitches, Good Omens Valentines Day 2020, M/M, Possessive Crowley, Sex in the Bookshop (Good Omens), happy valentine's day fools, the exchange is on tumblr but i may as well post it here, top crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwrongwithnerds/pseuds/nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Hey guys! This is my piece for the Good Omens Valentines Day 2020 exchange over on Tumblr. If you wanna check out the works, check here: https://goloveday.tumblr.com/My partner during the exchange requested: "I'd really like a cuddling "contest?" Like, for some reason they're arguing and they can settle some bet or whatever by deciding who is better at spooning?  Which kind of turns into nsfw if you're comfortable with that"I hope I did it justice!! Please let me know what y'all think. I'm so happy that I was welcomed to this exchange! Thanks to @snek-snuggles on Tumblr for organizing it!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	I Challenge You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piakichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piakichu/gifts).



“ Ya ,  ya know,  Aziraphale ,” the  drunk demon slurred as he leaned on the angel next to him. He stretched his long, spindly limbs across the rest of the couch, one resting on the arm while the other sprawled out in front of him . “ Ya know, I think I could absolutely beat you at cuddling.”

The angel, who was just as drunk, was busying himself with  pouring another glass of wine.  He turned to look at Crowley, cursing softly as he spilled the wine over the rim of the glass and almost on to his suit. Thankfully, the wine hit the hardwood floor, where it would be easier to clean later. He placed his  glass on the nearby table.  “Beg pardon, dear?”

Crowley wiggled slightly at the pet name. He's  _ always  _ been dear, but, damn it, it  _ still _ makes him  squirm. “I said,” he slurred as he plopped his head in the angel's lap. “I said th at  I bet,” he paused to take his glasses off and stare at the angel above him. The light of the bookshop illumin ated his almost white hair, making it look like the halo he was meant to wear; his  gentle looking f ace staring  down at Crowley with all the love he was built to show . Crowley was stunned silent for a moment.

“You bet what, love?,” asked  Aziraphale as he began stroking Crowley's hair gently.  Crowley shivered slightly , feeling a strange tingling sensation in his heart.

“I bet,” Crowley slowly started, as his mind  was trying to remember what he was saying. “Oh, I bet I can beat you at a cuddling contest.” The  comment s purred a lovely laugh from  Aziraphale .

“Oh my dear,” he laughed. “You? You are such a stick! I doubt that someone like you would be good at cuddling.  Plus, knowing you, you would fall asleep in a matter of minutes!”

The  redhead most certainly did not pout. “Oi, I would not,” he hissed. “I would be perfect at cuddling. I've done it plenty of times.  _ You _ however probably haven't at  all. You being your ‘holier-than-thou' self.” He blatantly ignored the pout that crossed  Aziraphale's face. “ I mean, I am  _ the  _ original tempter, so of course I can do something this easy. It was rather tricky to convince Eve to eat the apple , after all. ”

At this,  Aziraphale groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please, I'll do whatever you want as long as you do not bring up  that incident during it.”

Crowley smiled deviously.  _ Perfect _ , he thought.  “Well, let's get started then , angel.”

Crowley sat up quickly, his feet finding the floor and allowing him to stand.  Aziraphale stood as well, feeling his mind swim. “ Wait, I need to sober up. I don't want to be hungover later.” He heard Crowley's hum of approval before the two sobered up, the copious amounts of alcohol leaving their bo dies  and returning to their bottles. 

The pair then made their way to  Aziraphale’s small flat upstairs, which does not exist when an inspector comes to visit. The flat was covered in a thin layer of dust, as the angel hardly has any reason to come up here. Although, he does now, he thinks. He's been tossing the thought around since the  Armageddon't .  _ Can I show my love to Crowley now? Can he even love  _ me _?  _ Aziraphale still fiddled with the thought even as he ascended with his—yes,  _ his  _ demon, he'll be selfish.

Aziraphale opened the door to the small bedroom and  stepped in , idly waving his hand to miracle the dust away.  The small room held an old dresser and bed, which had  a plethora of pillows on top of the light tartan blanket. Crowley sauntered in and smiled  at the scene in front of him.  _ It's perfect like my angel, _ he thought fondly.

“Oh,  Aziraphale ,”  teased  Crowley. “Tartan, really?” He sat on the  bed and began removing his shoes.

The angel crinkled his nose in slight annoyance. “Tartan is stylish,” he responded with little bite. “Dear, what are you doing?,” he then asked, watching Crowley remove his shoes.

“Well, do you want me to ruin your sheets?”

At this sentence,  Aziraphale felt his body run hot.  _ Oh good lord _ , he thought. That should not have excited him as  much as it should have.  _ He meant _ _ with dirt, you silly angel.  _ He shook the thought away  and shook his head t o  Crowley's question.

“I'd prefer you not. Let me take mine off and I’ll be right there.” 

The angel did just that as Crowley sprawled across the bed.  Aziraphale then crawled onto the bed and laid on his side, staring at Crowley. Crowley rolled from his back onto his side to see  the angel in fro nt of him. 

Go — Sat—  _ Somebody _ , the angel was beautiful to Crowley. His ocean eyes focusing on him like he was the  most lovely being in the world. Crowley was  absolutely  _ weak _ right now. He had to be patient, though. Otherwise this would never work.

“Come here, angel,” Crowley softly spoke.  “I thought we were cuddling. Or are you distracted by something?”

Aziraphale's flush returned as he  shifted closer to the other , feeling Crowley's arms encircle him. “ I'm not distracted in the slightest, love.”

Crowley made a nonsense noise at the pet name. “Wha—" he started in confusion before  Aziraphale pressed himself to Crowley's body.

Aziraphale wore a smug smile as  he wrapped his arms around  Crowley’s lanky frame.  “What, Crowley? Did someone get a little distracted?” His voice became softer and held a more teasing tone to it.

Crowley's whole body stiffened as he ran hot.  Oh, good  _ Somebody _ , he can't do this. He can start a  _ little  _ bit early. 

“Oh, angel,” he responded in just as teasing of a tone. “I'm sure anyone could be distracted when looking at you.”

Aziraphale gasped softly. “What do you mean?,” he stumbled as he grew flustered and even more hot.

“Oh, come on, angel,” hissed Crowley as his hands ran up and down his angel's back. “Don't tell me you've never noticed. All those centuries of being alive and you have never seen how people— how  _ men  _ look at you?” 

Aziraphale shivered in his grasp , but said nothing. This prompted  the demon to co ntinue, his hands now running up the angel's back. “ How they looked at you for your beauty, your grace, your  _ innocence. _ ” He hissed the last word and tugged at  Aziraphale's gorgeous curls.

The tug made the angel moan softly, and a dark heat  rise in the pit of his stomach. “Crowley,”  whimpered  Aziraphale softly.

Crowley groaned softly as he let go of the curls,  his cock beginning to stir in his tight jeans. Nevertheless, he ignored it to continue. “They looked at  that innocence of yours, wishing to defile it.” His long fingers began to creep down  Aziraphale's shoulders and down his arms, finally landing on  Aziraphale's slightly shaking hands.  He squeezed the  smooth pair of hands before lifting them to his lips to gently kiss each finger pad. “Have you ever thought of it, angel? ”

Aziraphale felt the fire in his belly rise once more, now making his covered chest and neck red. “I—" He cleared his throat before shaking his head. “Of course not, I’m an angel!”

Crowley sensed a little fib in there. He could almost all but taste the other's arousal, but he'll get to that eventually. “Oh, really?,” asked Crowley with a bit of a snarky tone. “You've never thought about hands running down your chest—" He followed his words with a very slow movement of his hands along Aziraphale's chest, making sure his angel knew that he'd stop the moment he became uncomfortable. But  Aziraphale egged him on with another whimper as another heat wave moved through him. “Or running down your stomach? Hips?  _ Thighs? _ ” Each mention had Crowley's hands following his words. He paused and stared at  Aziraphale's face.

His cheeks were flushed a gorgeous  red; his pink, puffy lips — which were begging to be kissed —  were parted with each panting breath the angel took; and his usually light blue eyes now dark blue with  _ lust _ . Oh, Crowley's plan was working so well. As  Aziraphale said nothing, Crowley asked,

“ After all those centuries, all those  millennia , haven't  you ever thought of it, angel? ” 

Aziraphale looked at  Crowley's face. He saw the demon's yellow eyes almost engulfed by his pupils and felt his arousal pressed against his leg.  He whined and couldn't bear it anymore.

“Yes,” he sobbed in relief. “Yes, but only by you.  It's only ever been you, Crowley.”

Crowley growled as his hands found  Aziraphale's plump cheeks and his lips found the other's.  Aziraphale felt his  eyes  growing wet as he kissed Crowley with all his years of yearning , and found his tears falling  as he  felt all of Crowley's love enter his heart and envelope his mind.

All too soon,  Crowley broke the kiss, his lips moving  quickly to p epper  Aziraphale's cheeks, nose, and eyelids with soft kisses. “Oh, angel,” he whispered  into the collar of  Aziraphale's shirt . “Oh, my angel, I've waited so long to do this.”

Crowley's hands began to undo the buttons of  Aziraphale's jacket, waistcoat, and shirt with a fiery speed. “Oh, I’ve dreamed of this for so long.” He tugged  at  Azira p hale's tie and watched as the shirt opened, revealing more and more beautiful  flushed skin. 

The demon's eyes began trailing down  Aziraphale's neck, chest, and soft, round stomach.

“Angel,” purred Crowley. “You look positively  _ delicious _ .” His hands ran over  Aziraphale’a flat chest and over the swell of his stomach. His hands paused on  the buttons of the other's pants. “Can I see all of you?”

A ziraphale whined , but shook his head. “Not yet,” he responded with shaky breaths. “I can't be the only one naked.”

Crowley smiled deviously. “No prob lem , my sweet. I can fix that in an instant.” He raised  his hand to snap, but paused as  Aziraphale grabbed his wrist gently.

“Wait, Crowley. Let me undress you as you did to me,” he voiced gently, with a hint of  a lustful undertone. “Please.”

Crowley nodded dumbly to the information, allowing himself to be  tugged about as  Aziraphale quickly pulled off his scarf, unbuttoned his shirt, and stared at his slightly tanned skin that lay underneath.

“Oh, my dear,”  Aziraphale whispered in awe. “You're beautiful.” He began running his soft hands  along Crowley's chest and stomach. “So beautiful.”

Crowley released a shaky breath, feeling his heart swell with love.  “Not as beautiful as you.”

At this  Aziraphale frowned slightly. “I'm too soft for that, love. But you? Oh you fit the very definition of beautiful. Especially—" He yelped softly in surprise as Crowley pressed his lips to his once more, moaning softly as Crowley's hands stroked along his chest once more.

Soon, Crowley's tongue wiggled his way into the angel's mouth . He felt  Aziraphale's move slowly against his as his hands, once again, found themselves on the trousers of the angel.  He broke his kiss to move his lips to  Aziraphale's neck to suck a deep, purple mark onto it. At the moan he received, Crowley  growled softly and pressed his  clothed cock against  Aziraphale's plump thigh.

“Angel, please let me see you,” groaned Crowley  into porcelain skin turned purple.

Aziraphale , even as aroused as he was, even as he saw how  _ aroused  _ Crowley was by him, shook his head. “I'm not — “ His excuse was cut off by a deep moan as Crowley bit into his neck. The possessive nature of the bite sent another wave of heat straight through him. It was exactly the push he needed. “Oh, Crowley, please—"

Crowley snapped his fingers, vanishing their clothes in an instant. He was far too impatient now; and by the looks of it, his angel was as well.

“Angel," he gasped, his cock twitching at the sight of his angel.  Aziraphale whimpered and squeezed his legs shut.

“I tried to tell you,” stammered Aziraphale. “I know it's not what you were—" Crowley shushed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the other's round stomach.

“It's okay, angel. Open up to me.” His voice was rough with lust .  Aziraphale felt  _ weak  _ to that voice , so he did as told.

Crowley  groaned as he watched  Aziraphale's legs spread just for him.  _ Oh,  _ he thought devilishly.  _ That's why I could smell it. _

He stared at a beautiful wetness hidden under a thick set of white curls. Crowley watched as the slick dripped down fat thighs and ass. His cock twitched once more, reminding himself of why he started. 

“Angel,” his normal tone of voice was gone. Now Crowley had a dark lustful tone, one which made Aziraphale twitch as more slick was released. “How  _ dare  _ you try to hide this.”

Aziraphale whined as Crowley's hands found his thighs. As Crowley spread him wide to get a full view, he reached to cover himself up.

“Don't you dare,  Aziraphale ,” he warned darkly as he laid flat on his stomach.

Aziraphale moaned at the tone of voice, his effort clenching around nothing. “Well for God's sake, then, Crowley! Do some— ahh!” He was cut off when Crowley's tongue began licking at his folds and protruding nub.

His thighs shook and his voice  grew louder as  Crowley’s licks became more and more enthusiastic . Crowley was in his element laying before  Aziraphale . He poured all his emotions  into  his work, reveling in the fact that  _ he  _ is doing this to his angel. 

_ Oh, _ _ now that's a grand thought. _

He suddenly pulled back to push two  slender fingers into  Aziraphale . He felt the  hot walls  clench around  his fingers and groaned along with the other. “Angel, you're going to feel wonderful wrapped around my cock.” He  pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm, focusing on  Aziraphale's moans and the way his  _ beautiful  _ slick hole clenched at the comment. 

“Oh, dear,”  Aziraphale gasped. “I  _ would  _ be wonderful if you would put your cock in me.” He moaned loudly as those clever fingers found a certain spot that made the fire is his stomach hotter. “Oh, Crowley, please—"

“Not yet,”  the red-head teased. “I need to see you come undone first.”

Aziraphale went to protest, but broke off into another moan as he felt himself be stretched more with another finger and a brutal pace was made. Higher and higher his moans grew;  his chest heaved with each panting breath of  _ Crowley, Crowley, Crowley  _ ripped from him; and faster and faster his hips ground down on the fingers inside of him.

“You're doing so well, angel,” Crowley praised as he lazily stroked himself.  “Oh  _ fuck  _ Aziraphale .”

Aziraphale clenched tightly around the fingers as he tossed his head back. “Crowley!,” he yelled as slick gushed from  him, spilling onto Crowley's fingers, wrist, and the covers underneath.

Crowley's groaned at the incredibly lewd scene before him. His angel's head tossed back, his beautiful sweat - slick curls sticking to his forehead as he  squirt all over his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers from his beloved angel and flicked his tongue — now serpent - like in nature— out and hissed in delight.

“Oh, you smell so sweet,  Aziraphale .” At that, the angel lifted his head and stared at  the demon in front of him. His sex twitche d at the thought. “I wonder if you taste just as sweet.” 

Crowley slid the digits into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Aziraphale. He could taste a combination of all the sweets that his angel loved— the crepes, the chocolates, the ice cream and lollies— and just a sweet taste that was just  _ the angel _ . Crowley stared into  Aziraphale's dark blue eyes as he sucked the digits clean of all the sweet stickiness.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley's eyes grew wide at the taste and heard a deep rumble erupt from his chest . He watched as Crowley's wet fingers slid out of his mouth and trailed down his lean body, landing  at the base of his  cock . He watched as Crowley's hand began to pump his cock slowly.  His deep voice asked,

“My angel, are you ready?” Aziraphale responded with a nod. With a quick wiggle, he pressed his newly- dripping folds  against Crowley's leaking head. He  moaned,

“Crowley, please.” 

Not being one to deny his angel anything, Crowley  placed a hand on  Aziraphale's hip and, with the other,  slid his cock into  the angel's wet hole. Both groaned in unison .

“ Oh, for  _ fuck's sake _ ,” groaned Crowley. “You're  _ better  _ than what I imagined,  Aziraphale .”

The angel could say nothing, for all that filled his mind was just how  _ full  _ he was; and Crowley still had more cock to slide in. Once he felt Aziraphale open to him, Crowley was able to slide the rest of his cock inside, growling at the tightness.

“That’s all, angel,” gasped Crowley. “How are  ya feelin ’?”

Aziraphale simply responded, “Full.” He could not believe this was happening and how  _ wonderful  _ it  actually felt . He dreamed of  this many times , but it was nothing like the real deal. For starters, Crowley’s cock was longer than  Aziraphale imagined and filled far more than his fingers ever could. Nevertheless, he grew accustomed to Crowley quickly.

“Oh, Crowley, please,” moaned the angel as he ground his hips down. “Please, for the love of God, fuck me.”

Crowley  grinned a devilish smile and licked his lips.  “Oh, with great pleasure,  _ my angel _ .”

Crowley pulled out and thrust  into his angel slowly and shallowly.  Aziraphale groaned softly, the heat in his stomach  being satisfied, but never rising.

“Crowley,” moaned the angel. “I’m sure that I can—  _ oh good Lord— _ I can take much more.” He groaned as Crowley's nails dug into his plush thighs.

“Oh, really,  Aziraphale ?,” asked Crowley. “You ’re sure? I think an innocent angel such as yourself needs to go slow about this.”

The blonde groaned in frustration. “My dear, I have, uh—" Here the angel flushed in embarrassment.  _ Oh, how am I supposed to tell of  _ _ that?, _ he thought as he glanced to the side and bit his bottom lip.

Crowley  flashed a  toothy , devious grin. “You've what, angel? You should tell me.”

Aziraphale shook his head before whining, “Oh, but it's so—"

“ Aziraphale .” Crowley's voice  held a commanding tone which made  Aziraphale's walls tighten around Crowley's cock. He paused his thrusting. “Tell me what  you've done.”

Aziraphale's whole body flushed once more as the fire within him rose once more. “Oh, fine,” he huffed, trying to sound a bit annoyed, but came off rather desperate for movement once more. “I have, um — " he bit his lip again before continuing. “I know what I can take. And, my dear demon, I can most certainly take all of—“ 

A loud moan ripped from his throat as Crowley pushed  all of his cock inside  Aziraphale .  He started a steady, yet rough pace, his nails digging into  Aziraphale's thick thighs.

“Oh, you know what you can take, huh?,” asked the demon. “Have  other men helped you come to this conclusion, angel?”

The angel shook his head quickly. “No, no, never,” he shouted as Crowley's thumb traced his slick folds. “I've never been touched by—  _ oh Lord _ _ — _ “ He tossed his head back as Crowley's thumb brutally rubbed the sensitive nub between them, his moans growing in pitch and volume.

Crowley didn't listen,  for his mind was producing sev eral images of other men touching what is  _ his  _ and  _ his alone _ .  He growled deeply,

“Mine.  Aziraphale , you're only  _ mine _ .”

The angel’s head tossed back as slick, once again, gushed from him and onto Crowley. 

“That's it, angel. Just like that,” groaned Crowley as he moved his hand from the abused nub to grip thick thighs tightly.  Though  Aziraphale finished, Crowley continued his merciless onslaught , never once slowing down.

“Crowley — _ oh Crowley _ , please—" begged Aziraphale as tears formed in his eyes. Crowley moaned before bending forward and kissing  Aziraphale . 

The kiss held  all of his feelings in that moment: possession, passion, and, above all, love. Oh, how he poured love into it most of all, letting  Aziraphale know that he loves the angel above all else, including himself. Then he felt love being reciprocated; being projected so strongly on him that his movements became clumsy.

“ Aziraphale ,” he moaned as he broke the kiss. “Oh, fuck,  Azira — " He broke off in a broken sob as he came inside his angel. The tight walls clamped on Crowley's cock as, for a third time,  Aziraphale came with the one being who had his love; who always had his love. 

The two  collapsed after coming down from their high:  Aziraphale hitting the bed and  Crowley hitting  the angel's chest. The demon shut his eyes and eased his breathing to the sound of  Aziraphale's rapid beating heart.

“Crowley,” came a soft sound from beneath him. “I hate to break apart, but I am  _ very  _ sensitive right now.” 

Crowley nodded mutely as he slowly and carefully pulled himself from the angel below him. 

“I’m so sorry, dear,” Crowley cooed gently as he kisses his angel’s cheek gently. “You did so wonderful, my  _ perfect  _ angel.

Aziraphale hummed softly before embracing Crowley. They embraced each other and shared tender kisses, muttering love that has been shared for millennia. After hours,  Aziraphale spoke as softly as the fingers playing in Crowley’s hair,

“You know, my dear. I think this contest does not have a winner.”   
Crowley laughed softly, his cheek pressed against his angel’s chest. He listened to the gentle heartbeat beneath as he responded, “I think you’re right, angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to invade my Tumblr btw: protect-the-jojos.tumblr.com


End file.
